Double Life Sentence
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts pairings, no somebody with their nobody though. Enjoy everything from smut, steam, smex, and fluff!
1. Introduction

Hello readers!

This is basically the same as Sam's Life Sentence but with Kingdom Hearts pairings. The title set up will be the same as well. The pairing, an AU if it takes place in an universe other than the Kingdom Hearts one, the title of the one-shot, if there's more than one part to it then the part willl be labeled after the title, and lsatly the rating of that one-shot. As with Sam's Life Sentence I will not be doing any incest, which here means no somebody with their nobody okay?

Till the first one-shot,

_Samantha S._ (aka _Miyuki-ice-fox_)


	2. CloSo AU Chocolate K

Cloud didn't know how he got dragged into this. He, a loner, was making chocolates with the biggest social butterfly ever, Sora. Leon may have been his best friend and older brother to Sora but he didn't get blackmailed into this. Bright blue eyes watched as the bubbly brunette bounced from one end of the kitchen to the other, humming and lip singing to 'Zira's Lullaby' that was playing on the stereo. The blond smiled as Sora stopped and dramatically acted out the end of the song before it changed to another Disney song on the play list.

"Cloud? Can you help me?" Sora asked as he stood on his toes trying to get a mold from the cabinet. He had yet to grow like Leon, and he was too stubborn to get the stool right next to him. Cloud sighed and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He easily reached over Sora's gravity defining brown hair, not like he was one to talk about gravity defining hair, and grabbed the mold. Sora gave Cloud a beaming smile in thanks as he took the mold and danced the short distance to the stove where the warm, melted chocolate was.

"Why did you want me to help make chocolate?" The older male asked as he hesitantly fallowed Sora. The blue eyed junior grinned as he carefully poured the chocolate in the molding, which was chocobo shaped.

"Cause if I didn't you'd be spending your Saturday night moping about, and I know your weakness for sweets." Sora said cheekily as he filled the last chocobo filling. Cloud mentally cursed Leon to oblivion. He wasn't supposed to tell Sora that he had a soft spot for sweets, last time he'll tell Leon anything. A silence settled between the two as Disney songs continued to play. When 'Prince Ali' came on Sora suddenly turned on Cloud, surprising the blond.

The senior noticed the smudge of chocolate on Sora's cheek but he couldn't tell the brunette as he grabbed both of Cloud's hands. Soon laughter filled the Leonhart home as the duo, more Sora dragging Cloud along, as the twirled and danced awkwardly around the kitchen. The blond couldn't help but smile as his best friend's little brother let go and finished the song off with a dramatic ending. The brunette turned as the play list ended and another started.

"Tada!" Sora sang as he turned to face Cloud and bowed. The blond couldn't help but chuckle and gave a small clap, but his attention quickly went back to the chocolate smudge on Sora's cheek. The bubbly boy blushed as Cloud cupped his face, peering closely. "Clo-" His sentence died on his lips as his brother's best friend licked the chocolate right off his cheek, neither of them noticing Leon watching the scene from the entryway, having dropped the shopping bags.

"You're right, I do like sweets." Cloud said as he pulled away with a smirk.


	3. MarluRox Rose Petals T

Roxas didn't mean to enter Marluxia's private gardens, it was merely curiosity. His blue eyes were wide as he took in the multitude of colors. Scents bombarded him and wrapped him in a cocoon of heavenly smells. They lured him deeper and deeper in the utopia of vegetation.

The deeper the Keyblade wielding Nobody went the more lost and confused he became. After an hour of mindless wandering Roxas found himself lying down near a crimson rose bush in the soft, dark green grass. He smiled as he allowed his ungloved hand to glide over the blades' tips. A light laugh escaped him, feeling the grass tickle his palm gently. It wasn't long before tan eyelids fell over oceanic blue eyes.

Marluxia paused in his walk, seeing blond and black that didn't belong in this section of his vast garden. A smirk formed on soft pink lips as he took in the slumbering teen. Roxas's lips were parted slightly, the grass in front of that tempting mouth moving with every breath. He was laying on his stomach, one hand acting as a pillow and the other palm down on the grass. But what stood out the greatest to the Graceful Assassin was the rose petals that had fallen around and on the sleeping Nobody. Greater still was the beauty Marluxia saw with those dark petals in fair blond hair.

The metallic pink haired Nobody softly sat down near the younger member. He wondered how Roxas would look when he opened his eyes, those bright blue eyes so full of energy and emotion they didn't have. The temptation was too great for Marluxia so he remained sitting, waiting for The Key of Destiny to wake.

* * *

A loud yawn signaled Roxas's awaking. His eyes opened, showing The World That Never Was his sleep glazed blue eyes. He sat up, not noticing the crimson petals rolling harmlessly off his body or the petals that clung desperately to his hair. What he did notice was the grinning assassin sitting less than a yard away.

"I'm sorry Marluxia! I didn't mean to enter your garden. I didn't even know it was yours, but then you do like flowers..." Roxas found himself standing as he paused in the middle of his rant. "I'm sorry." His voice sounded submissive, his oceanic blue eyes downcast and his shoulders were sagged. A sharp gasp escaped Roxas and his eyes snapped to meet sapphire orbs as Marluxia's hand cupped his cheek and the other ran through his hair once.

Marluxia couldn't help but love, if they had hearts to feel such an emotion, the feel of Roxas's soft hair mixed sinfully with the velvet texture of the rose petals. "Don't worry about it, Roxas." The teen's blue eyes shined brightly at hearing he wasn't in trouble and brighter they shined when he heard his name. He was used to everyone but Axel calling him thirteen, not Roxas.

"Thanks Marlu-" The Keyblade wielder's sentence died when he felt Marluxia's lips ghost his own. He was shocked and stood there, with rose petals in his hair, as the grinning Graceful Assassin left him.


	4. Zerith Home K

Aerith sighed as she pushed her brown hair behind her ear. She looked up from the multitude of flowers she was tending. The bright sun poured its light on her as she worked, a few clouds blessing her with a brief amount of shade. She reached up to her pink bow to fix it.

Tenderly, Aerith let her fingertips run over the silk ribbon. Her mind flashed to the black haired, blue eyed man that gave it to her. She glanced at her pink dress and rubbed the material between her thumb and index finger. He asked her to wear pink so he'd be able to spot her easily when he returned.

The flower girl worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It had been forever since she saw him. When Cloud came back to Radiant Garden she had searched for him, but he never came back home. Aerith looked over as the sound of approaching boots filled the quiet air.

"Hello Leon." She spoke softly as the gunblade wielder joined her. He nodded and looked at the yellow flowers.

"They're doing well." He said with a small smile. Aerith beamed and went back to pulling out the minuscule weeds.

"I was worried that they wouldn't grow back after the Heartless attack. There must be something special about this house…they won't grow anywhere else." Leon looked up at the rundown house with a gapping hole in the roof. He always got the feeling that this place was dear to Aerith but she would never tell anyone why; not Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, or Cid.

He glanced sideways at the mailbox with a red flag up. Once, he had seen Aerith putting a letter in it. When he asked the group about it Merlin told him that she was always writing letters and putting them in there.

"It's gone." Aerith spoke as she looked where Leon was staring. His blue eyes looked back to the flower girl, watching as her bright green eyes swirled with emotions and a hopeful smile was on her face. "It was my eight-ninth letter. None of the others got sent, but this one did." Leon was silent for a moment before asking.

"Who are they to?" His question caused a beautiful smile to blossom across her face and her eyes light up.

"My boyfriend." She said then stared off at the flowers. Leon allowed a small smile to grace his lips before turning to the main road back to Merlin's

"Don't be out too late. I'll send Yuffie to get you again if you are." He warned lightly before walking away. Aerith waited for Leon's footfalls to fade before allowing the first tear to escape her eyes down her fair skinned face. She quickly rubbed at her eyes at hearing Leon's boots coming back. He must have forgotten to tell her something.

"Yes Leon-" Her sentence died on her lips as she looked up. "Zack…" She whispered as the man knelt down next to her. In his hand was her letter.

"I'm back." He said with his famous smile. Aerith hesitantly reached out and touched his cheeks. Once, assured that he was real and not an illusion she collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Zack, I thought you were…I missed you so much." She said as Zack wrapped his arms around her and a feeling of safety washed over her. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and held her close. "It doesn't matter, you're home now."


	5. CloudYuffie Quiet Like a Ninja T

"Please Cloud! Just a little one! On the cheek! PLEASE?" Yuffie begged as she tugged on Cloud's sleeve. The blond gave her an un-amused look at the ninja, who batted her eyelashes at him.

"No."

"COME ON! How can you resist the batty eyelash trick? Squall gave Aerith a piggy-back ride with that trick! SQUALL!" The ninja paused then asked. "You're gay aren't you? That's the only way you can't resist! Tifa! Guess what! Cloud's-" A gloved hand covered Yuffie's mouth.

"I'm not gay, and I won't kiss you." Cloud said as he removed his hand. Yuffie pouted and glared up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There has to be some way to get you to kiss me! The White Rose of Radiant Garden will not rest until she gets a kiss!" She proclaimed loudly. Cloud let out a sigh, knowing now that he'd live the rest of his life with Yuffie tailing him for a kiss.

"We'll make a deal." The blond said, watching as the short woman's purple speckled brown eyes lit up. "If you can sneak up on me, I'll give you a kiss." Yuffie nodded and stuck out her hand.

"It's a deal." She said as Cloud shook her hand. The silent SOILDER turned and walked away, Yuffie would never get that kiss. She could never be quiet like the ninja she claimed to be.

* * *

It was easy to tell his guard was down, if only slightly. She chuckled silently to herself, foolish little Cloud. Just because it was time for Yuffie's normally scheduled 'Steal Cid's toothpicks and hide them in Merlin's never ending bag' didn't mean she wouldn't do it. This was too perfect of an opportunity to miss.

Her eyes followed her prey closely as she quietly leaped from rooftop to rooftop. She kept out of his sight and kept up with him. As he turned the corner the Great Ninja leaped down.

Cloud let out a startled gasp as a weight landed on his shoulders, long legs wrapping around his neck and a pair of hand covering his eyes. "HA! The Great Ninja Yuffie snuck up on Cloud! I won!" Yuffie cheered as Cloud grabbed her legs to steady her. He let out a sigh; he thought she was back at Merlin's stealing Cid's toothpicks. Once, he had successfully got Yuffie off his back he watched as she jumped around excitedly.

"Alright! I snuck up on you! Now you have to kiss me! One on the cheek will do nicely~" She sang and tapped her cheek. Yuffie closed her eyes and waited for her reward. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as she felt a pair of velvet lips press against hers. She stared at Cloud in shock as he pulled away from her. The ninja continued to watch him until he walked away and disappeared around the corner. Yuffie touched her lips then grinned. Better than any piggy-back Squall could ever give.


	6. XemSaiDem Cold T

Demyx stared in shock at the wall of snow that blocked the entrance to the cave. It had been such a simple, recon in the Land of Dragons with Saix. But they had been surrounded by an army of Bolt Towers. This 'distraction' held them back long enough for Xemnas to come looking for them.

It was really his fault. Somehow Demyx had managed to step on one of the dragons of this world's tail. The ice dragon didn't like that too much and sent the entire pile of snow on top of the mountain after them. Saix had thought quickly enough and pulled them into the cave just in time before the avalanche swallowed them. Though, it wasn't as great as they thought.

Xemnas had tried to open a portal to take them home, only to have it fizzle and die before it could form. Now they were stuck in a damp, freezing cave with no way of opening a portal. That was just wonderful…

Demyx sat with his knees to his chest as he watched Xemnas, who was still trying to open a corridor. Saix was further in the cave, trying to find a way out. This was all his fault. They were going to die here, die and leave behind shivering shells. He looked up as Saix rejoined them, his shivering visible.

It only he was Axel he could help the Diviner and the Superior so they didn't freeze to death. He blinked as Saix sat next to him. "There's a split in the path. They might lead outside but there's no way to be sure." The berserker said, gaining Xemnas's attention.

"We should try a path after we rest." The Superior said going to sit down away from them.

"Don't be stubborn Xemnas," Demyx said. "You'll freeze if you're by yourself."

"Doesn't make much of a difference. We could freeze all together, warmth travels by skin to skin contact." Saix added. Demyx looked at him, frowning at wondering how Saix knew that. The Diviner's golden eyes flashed to his, a guarded look in those depts.

"Then why don't we try that?" Xemnas asked, already stripping out of his coat.

"S-Superior! You can't be serious!" Saix gasped out in shock.

"I am. You said so yourself. Even if we are huddled together we still could freeze." Xemnas said, fully taking off his coat. Demyx's eyes widened as Saix stood and unzipped his own coat, his face turning scarlet as he looked between his two superiors' chest.

"Y-you two are seriously stripping…then going to huddle together…"

"Would you rather freeze?" Saix asked. Demyx swallowed harshly. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. It just HAD to be these two! If it was any other two members (with the exception of Vexen, Axel, and Larxene) it wouldn't be affecting him this much.

"Nine," The Nocturne's eyes flashed up to Xemnas. "Am I going to have to order you to strip?" Demyx choked on air. Kingdom Hearts must hate and love him. Slowly he stood and unzipped his coat with a shaking hand. Once it was of, he held it to his chest, feeling guilty at seeing their scarred chest but only having a few. Of course, if he was still a somebody it would be a different story.

"Shortest in the middle." Saix said as he sat down, using his coat as a barrier between his pale back and the icy cave wall.

"Why?"

"The smallest person looses body heat fastest." Xemnas said. Demyx mentally groaned and sat next to Saix with some space between him and the Diviner.

"…I'm not going to bite you." Saix stated. "You're not close enough to get any heat." Before Demyx could protest Xemnas sat down next to him, almost on top of him. Saix closed the space between Demyx and himself, sandwiching the blond. Demyx shivered, closing his eyes. He could feel Xemnas's slightly warm skin and Saix's chilled skin. He bit his lip, trying not to think about the fact he had two shirtless men next to him and that those two were Xemnas and Saix. With closed eyes he couldn't help but notice how being huddled together actually made a difference…

It was so warm…

* * *

Demyx jolted slightly in his sleep, green eyes wide. That was the weirdest dream ever... He blinked as he felt something move on his shoulder. Demyx glanced down to see Xemnas, dark eyelids resting over amber eyes, his breathing soft. Quickly, he looked at his other shoulder, only to see Saix using that one as a pillow as well.

A soft smile found its way onto the Nocturne's pink lips. Maybe stepping on that dragon's tail wasn't so bad. Demyx looked at the entrance, surprised to see the massive amount of snow gone and the sun shining. He carefully moved his arms to brush blue and silver hair out of his superiors' faces. He wouldn't wake them just yet. Besides, he was so warm right now.


	7. Saixene AU Family K

Larxene watched Saix from the back porch of their small farm house. She needed to tell him soon, before the signs became too obvious. Her electric green eyes followed him as he went about the corral, checking on the newest additions to their farm.

The noble's hands went down to her stomach at the thought. How would her father react if he knew she was going to have a baby? Or better yet, react to the fact his most trusted solider, the street rat turned captain, was the father? Larxene snorted lightly and smiled. It wouldn't matter anyway since she was married to him.

She took a deep breath and walked towards Saix, her pale blue dress kissing the summer grass. Today she had to tell him. Why should she keep such great news from him? Larxene paused at the fence, petting the cow, which was grazing there.

"Saix, can you come here for a moment?" She asked. Saix looked over at her and nodded, smiling. He walked to the gate, pushing back the sheep that tried to follow him out. Larxene met him there, embracing him. By now she didn't care that he was sweaty and shirtless.

"Hey." Saix said, hugging her back and giving her a quick kiss.

"I have something to tell you." Larxene said, beaming brightly.

"What? Are we out of paopo fruit?" Saix asked, earning a chuckle from the blond woman.

"No, here come closer," The captain did so, looking at his wife questioningly. "I'm having your baby, Saix." Larxene whispered, beaming. Her husband's golden eyes widened and his lips parted.

"W-what? Really? This is wonderful!" Saix said, a large smile spreading across his face as he held Larxene close. She couldn't stop her own growing smile as her husband knelt in front of her, his hands gently caressing her small bump. "A dad…me…this is…"

"Wonderful." Larxene finished. Saix's eyes flashed up to look at her. "We're going to have a family now." The captain stood and kissed her lovingly.

"A family. Our family."


End file.
